Primavera
by bii
Summary: Minhah primeira fic!-


22 de janeiro de 2005 

às 3:29 da manhã 

Yume-Chan

Oieee -

Primeira Fic o/ nervosa Bom, fic com centro no casal: Yukina e Kurama!!

É uma bela manhã de primavera... Os pássaros cantavam e se divertiam, correndo um atrás do outro. As flores davam adeus às gotas de carvalho, de chuva da noite passada.

Yukina acordava com o som da natureza soando levemente por seus ouvidos.Ela se espreguiçou e levantou-se com dificuldade.Dirigiu-se para o banheiro e lavou seu rosto, mal-acordada.E pensou:

-"É verdade! Ontem, Yusuke-Kun ligou avisando que iriam dar um passeio no evento de flores Sakura..."- Ela lembrou, saindo do banheiro e se trocando para tomar café.

-Ohayou Gozaimasu, Mestra Genkai!- Cumprimentou Yukina, logo preparando uma caneca de café para as duas.

-Bom dia para você também, Yukina.

-Mestra,Yusuke-Kun vão dar um passeio hoje, e chamaram a Mestra e eu.Você vai querer ir?-Perguntou Yukina, servindo o café para Genkai.

-Ah, não Yukina. Eu estou muito cansada para essas coisas... Avise Yusuke disso.-Genkai disse, fazendo cara de cansada.

-Tudo bem então, eu vou sozinha Mestra!- Sorriu Yukina.

Após o café, Yukina subiu para o quarto e trocou de roupa.Decidiu mudar desta uma blusinha rosa bebê e uma sainha branca.Pegou uma bolsa e saiu, após se despedir de Mestra Genkai.

Yusuke lhe avisara, que pedira à Kurama, para ir buscá-la no templo de Mestra Genkai.E lá estava ele.

-Ohayou, Kurama-Kun!-Sorriu Yukina, se aproximando de Kurama.

-Hã?! Ah, ohayou Yukina-chan.

-Vamos?

-Claro...

E eles pegaram um trem para irem direto para a cidade.No caminho, já que a viajem era longa e cansativa Yukina acabou por cochilar e se encostou no ombro de Kurama.Ele corou um pouco e pela primeira vez, se sentiu diferente em relação à Yukina.Não sentiu que ela era mais a "irmã do Hiei", mas sim, uma menina como as outras.

Após mais horas, Yukina e Kurama finalmente chegaram à cidade.E foram direto para o evento das flores, onde se encontrariam com Yusuke e seus amigos.Ao chegarem:

-Oi Yukinaaa! Kuramaaa!!- A Jovem extrovertida Botan gritava seus nomes, afim de chamar-lhes a atenção.

-Olá Botan!Olá pessoal!-Disseram os dois.

Após uma breve conversa de "olas" "tudo bem" "e a faculdade?", o grupo entrou no tal evento.Ele era lindo! Um campo, cheio de árvores com diversas flores botando, barraquinhas de comida, lembrancinhas, e flores artificiais para vender.

-"Uau! Mas que coisa mais linda!Me faz lembrar... "-Pensava Yukina.

Fazia tempo que o coração dela estava confuso, só pensando em uma certa pessoa...

O grupo passou a tarde inteira se divertindo no evento.Yusuke e Keiko haviam começado a namorar fazia 1 ano, e os outros riam de cada soco que Yusuke levava da menina, por dizer coisas... meio.. hm.. inconvenientes.

De tardezinha, segundo o roteiro do evento, teria a chuva de pétalas.Nele, todas as pessoas do evento ficariam em pé, e alguém ficaria em cima de um palco bem grande.Essa pessoa ia disparar a máquina de soltar pétalas e quem pegasse mais pétalas, sem deixá-las cair no chão, tinha mais chance de realizar seus sonhos.

Às 18:00, quando começaria a Chuva de Pétalas, o grupo estava todo lá.Mas por um engano, Yukina e Kurama se separaram do resto.E ficaram do outro lado, esperando por ver a Chuva.

O coração de ambos estava batendo acelerado, por quê as tarde inteira, ficaram refletindo sobre seus sentimentos a cada ação, a cada movimento, a cada momento que passaram juntos.E descobriram que nutriam um pelo outro, sentimentos que ninguém nunca percebeu, que ninguém nunca se atreveu em pensar.

Na hora que a pessoa subiu ao palco... Yukina teve um forte impulso, e pegou na mão de Kurama.Nessa hora, ele olhou para ela, surpreso com sua ação.Mas tinha gostado.De repente, Kurama sentiu que se não conseguisse revelar agora seus sentimentos, não poderia mais... Nunca mais...

-Hm... Yukina-chan?

-Sim, Kurama?!

-É que... Hm... Eu precisava falar uma coisa... Para você...

Yukina corou: -Para mim?-

-Yukina-chan... Eu... –dizia ele, e nisso, o a pessoa lá de cima desparou a máquina.E Várias e várias pétalas caiam sobre as pessoas.Mas foi como se o a pessoa, tivesse disparado o coração de um certo casalzinho.

-Yukina-Chan... Aishteru –Sussurrou Kurama.

-Kurama-Kun... Aishteru –Yukina sorriu, afinal… Seus sentimentos eram confirmados.

Num gesto simples... Kurama segurou o queixo de Yukina e a beijou. No começo, ele era profundo, mas ao mesmo tempo calmo.Pétalas caíam em seus rostos, e o céu encontrava-se lotado delas. Ao pararem o beijo, cada um sorriu para o outro.E apreciaram a Chuva de Pétalas juntos.Aquele, sim, foi uma Primavera inesquecível.

"Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver".

É ferida que dói e não se sente

É um contentamento descontente

É dor que desatina sem doer."

(Camões)

Xim, xim... - Ficou decente, pelo menos ---''''

Comentm deixem reviews!!Me impolguei um poko.. mas eu acostumo o/

Beijo!!


End file.
